


You’re it. (You’re my person.)

by zimnokurw



Series: rest your head upon my shoulder [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Bi Connor Rhodes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Engaged Will/Connor, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Will Halstead, Hopeless Romantics, Hospital, M/M, Rhodestead - Freeform, Romantic Connor, Romantic Will, SWEET BOYS, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, and all that fluffy sweet happy stuff, telling everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: a little backstory from Will, meeting with Ms. Goodwin and Peter Kalmick, the hottest gossip of the ED & conclusion.“[...] Because great feelings are just reserved for feeling them privately in your own heart and for everyone to be overwhelmed by them individually.”(part 2 of the series, but you won't get lost if you didn't read part 1)
Relationships: Maggie Lockwood & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Natalie Manning & Will Halstead, Will Halstead & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Will Halstead & Maggie Lockwood, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), background Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: rest your head upon my shoulder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	You’re it. (You’re my person.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really sweet fic with zero angst, because we're in troubled times and all i want to write about is HAPPY stuff.
> 
> like in the summary: if you didn't read part 1 of the series you're gonna understand this fic anyway, but i encourage you to check it if you're a Rhodestad-shipper.

* * *

Will never really felt like boyfriend-material kind of guy.

When in the middle school, almost all his friends found themselves girlfriends, he preferred focusing on his books (biology and chemistry mostly).

In high school, he started dating. He didn’t really feel the need to, didn’t have any butterflies in his stomach or anything, but everyone around him was talking about their crushes and their valentines and that girl told Will she liked him, so he didn’t want to hurt her and he asked her out. (They broke up not even three months later, she said that Will didn’t make her feel loved like she deserved, so he apologised and agreed with her. But how was he supposed to make her feel loved if he didn’t love her?)

And med school wasn’t a right place and time for dating. He was working to put himself through college, and he occasionally went out to a party where he hooked up with some guy, but nobody ever asked him for his number the next morning, so he didn’t either.

He wouldn’t describe himself as just one night stand, fuck-boy kind of guy, though. He wasn’t like that at all. He wanted love! That was the problem. He wanted a boyfriend, he wanted those stupid butterflies in his stomach to see what people meant, he wanted romantic dinners at home even though he can’t cook to save his life, he wanted stealing hoodies from each other. He wanted love.

There just wasn’t anyone for him. He was so confused and couldn’t understand how was it even possible to meet so many people and not meet that _one_ person. Was he destined to be alone? Was he some kind of reversed asexual and for him sex was good, but he wasn’t able to fall in love and commit? He felt so lost like a _goddamn_ _puppy_ in a shelter looking for a home, but that home sure wasn’t Chicago.

But then New York happened. He had a boyfriend, okay, but that wasn’t _it_ either. He liked Oliver. He was British, a good guy, cool to talk to, funny and he was great in bed, but Will still didn’t feel twenty different things seeing the man. His breath wasn’t taken away, not once, and his heart wasn’t going crazy thinking about the guy. So this home thing wasn’t a Chicago thing. It was just him who was fucked up.

And he got back to Chicago and he was still miserable, but playing it cool. He got the job at Gaffney as ED Doc and, okay- so maybe he wanted to quit his first day, but he didn’t. And with time this place and those people, they kinda started feeling good. Maybe it wasn’t home, but it was a start. Maggie was like a sister always ready to kick his ass and Nat was his best friend, they clicked really fast. Some even thought he had a thing for Nat before he came out saying he’s gay.

And it was easy. (Until it wasn’t.)

Because a guy came on a patient acting like a boss in Will’s ED and after pissing Will off he stated that he’s new trauma fellow. Will cursed him in his thoughts as he left to get to another patient.

And the guy was... he was infuriating. Because he made Will feel. He made him feel twenty different things at once. Will was annoyed the man’s behaviour and he was curious about him and upset when Connor surprised him with mysterious answer, but he was also impressed by Connor’s skills and maybe jealous of the looks the nurses were sending him after he spoke Spanish to a patient’s relative.

And Will was overwhelmed and he wanted to stop feel those things, he had enough. But it didn’t matter, because he was just more and more intrigued by Connor every single day.

Then, Connor turned out to be Rhodes as in _that Rhodes_ and he just got more and more looks from everyone in the hospital, but Will could see that the man wasn’t happy about it. And it clicked why Connor went to med school in Mexico of all places and a year after his residency spend in Riyadh treating injured oil workers. Because he was trying to escape Chicago just like Will.

Will mentioned Dolen Rhodes just to brighten the mood, really, but then Connor said that if his advice worked out he’d get him a tie and after the trauma fellow left the room, Will grinned just like his friend in high school did when a girl he really liked said that she liked him back. And Will’s heart did this weird thing as if it jumped in the air from joy and he thought he’d have to get himself an echo. That was when he realised that this was _it_. That Connor was _it_ , and it scared him to death.

When Maggie passed him the gift, _the promised tie_ and added stupid comment about someone liking him, those weren’t butterflies in his stomach - those were elephants. Why would anyone ever describe it as butterflies? Yes, they are soft, and they sound very nice and poetic, surely they sound better than elephants, but butterflies are really light, so the love you feel can’t be the most solid either and what if there’s strong wind? the butterfly can’t survive this. No- maybe in high school you feel butterflies in your stomach, but when you’re almost thirty you feel elephants and Will wanted to yell the truth out loud, so everybody would know and look for the right feeling, but the panic that has risen in him at the realisation that this is _it_ took away his ability to speak.

* * *

And that’s kind of how he feels right now. Five years after meeting Connor and just sitting down and looking at the engagement ring in his fingers... there’s no panic, no. But there is twenty other feelings in his mind and heart and in his body and he has hundred different thoughts too, but wouldn’t speak if you asked him to.

He just stares at the ring that he hung on the silver chain to, in just a second, hang it around his neck and wear it as a necklace, and he lets himself feel. He lets himself drown in the love and affection and... and he’s not sure if there is a word powerful enough to describe what he is feeling right now and maybe that’s why all the romance books and romantic movies and love songs are so cheesy? Because the author feels _so massively_ but isn’t able to write it down, express this in any way, because there simply are no words for that. Because great feelings are just reserved for feeling them privately in your own heart and for everyone to be overwhelmed by them individually.

You can’t blast your love across the Times Square, it doesn’t work like that. That’s why Will and Connor got engaged in hospital in an on-call room with flowers stolen from the ICU hallway.

Will looks out of the window and he watches the Chicago skyline and thinks about how many times he cursed this city and how foreign it felt to him, how much he didn’t belong on any street and in any building... And then he looks back inside the apartment and he sees the empty cup that Connor drank coffee from just five minutes ago and he sees his own hoodie lying on the couch, but that’s not actually his hoodie anymore because Connor stole it from him. And he thinks about the fact that there are his things in Connor’s apartment and Connor’s things in his and how Chicago _does feel like home_ and how it’s a matter of one single person.

“You’re doing it again.” he hears from behind himself with a laugh and he _loves_ this sound. “You’re overthinking.” Connor adds as he wraps his hands around sitting at the kitchen counter Will and he kisses his neck.

“It’s just- we both hated this city.” answers Will, turning his body to look into his fiancé’s eyes. The chain with a ring still in his hand. “And now I kinda feel like I love it, but it’s not true. I’d survive in a new city with you, but I wouldn’t love Chicago without you and I wonder if that‘s a lie when I think that Chicago is my home.”

“You’re a romantic.” answers Connor and Will frowns, so the man elaborates. “You can carry your home with you.” he says and gently takes the chain from Will’s hand, hanging it on the redhead’s neck. Then, he shows Will that he is wearing his own ring the same way.

“I love you.” Halstead says, even if it’s too simple to express what he’s feeling, but at least it’s something.

“Love you too.” answers the surgeon with a smile and they kiss quickly, before he speaks again. “But for the love of God, Will- go and brush your damn teeth or we’re gonna be late.”

Will, about to say that they still have time, checks the time by looking at the microwave’s clock and after seeing the hour gets off his chair immediately. “Shit.” he curses, because they have a meeting with Goodwin and with hospital lawyer today before work to come clean about their relationship.

* * *

“Dr. Rhodes, Dr. Halstead.” greets them Ms. Goodwin as soon as they walk into her office and there’s also Peter Kalmick nodding to them. Because of course it has to be a head of the legal department.

“Please tell me you’re not suing each other.” starts Kalmick, before they could even sit down.

“Uhh, no? Why would we?” Will answers a bit worriedly.

“What did he do again?” asks Connor before Goodwin and Peter can even answer Halstead’s question.

“Why me?” asks offended Will, turning his whole body and looking at Dr. Rhodes.

“Because I didn’t do anything.” he answers as if that’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, I didn’t do anything either.” argues Will, but then Connor narrows his eyes at him. “Recently.” he adds. “Did I do something?” he asks Kalmick.

“No. I just- I assumed- I’m sorry, I’ll let you do the talking.” answers the lawyer, while Ms. Goodwin seems to be thinking if she should laugh or face palm at the exchange.

“That’s great idea, Peter. We’re listening.” says the woman and they’re all finally sitting down and _shit, Connor and Will didn’t prepare, should Will start or maybe Connor, because Goodwin likes him better but th-_

“We’re here on quite personal matter.” says Connor, cutting Will’s thoughts short and _thank God for Connor._

“Oh, I know then.” speaks up Sharon again and everyone looks at her. “You two finally realised you like each other and you decided to date, but you want to let us knows, because of the hospital’s policy.” she explains and Connor and Will look at each other and then at her again.

“How- What?” asks Will and the woman laughs.

“Oh, please. You two weren’t as discreet as you think you were. I think you two were probably the last ones from the ED to figure this out.” she says and Peter just stars at them. Well, _so obviously not everybody knew they have a thing for each other._

“Except we didn’t just find out and started dating.” says Will. “It’s been quite a bit actually.” he frowns. “Maybe that’s why we were so obvious?” he turns to Connor, but the man elbows him gently and he straightens in the chair again. (Because it’s a serious meeting and he has to behave.)

“We actually got engaged recently.” announces Connor and _that_ shocks Goodwin as well as Kalmick. “So we wanted to have this talk, sign any documents if necessary...”

“Obviously we wanted to do that while we were still just dating.” Will adds, because he feels like that would be appreciated. “But then it just happened, so.” he says and decides that _no, he didn’t help._

“Engagements don’t just happen, Dr. Halstead.” says Ms. Goodwin.

“Well, ours kinda did.” he argues. “It was in a hospital.” he says, because he just has to talk until someone stops him. “In an on-call room.” he winces. “It was magic of the moment.” he adds. “And we had only flowers. Stolen.” he continues. “It was Connor who stole them, though.” he explains, seeing face expressions of Sharon and Peter, but after the revelation they just turn to the surgeon surprised. (As if Will stealing flowers from a hallway would be just a casual thing, but if Dr. Rhodes did it they are suddenly surprised??)

“Okay, yeah. First of all, you can stop talking now.” Connor intervenes.

“But should I?” asks Will and his fiancé just stares at him. “Yeah, I totally should.”

“And second of all, I didn’t steal anything.” the surgeon says, looking at the lawyer in the room. “I borrowed the flowers and then I returned them in the pristine condition.” he defends himself. Will can’t believe he is always the one in trouble just because they can never catch Connor and just assume he’s innocent when he _so clearly_ isn’t.

“Do we want to know?” Ms. Goodwin asks, her voice unsure as if she doesn’t even know why did she ask that question.

Will and Connor share a look.

“No, not really.” answers the redhead.

“Peter, continue please.” the woman gestures to the lawyer.

“Yes, you might have a point with signing documents.” Kalmick begins, as if nothing has been said ever since Connor announced they got engaged. “There are papers called ‘Consensual Romance in The Workplace’ contract, or better knows as just ‘Love Contract’. If it was... let’s say five years ago, we would definitely try and convince you to sign this, but today they are really rare and we don’t have it in our hospital.” the man explains and both doctors nod, listening carefully. “I would, however, like to make a note about you two being in a relationship, just to avoid any kinds of eventual trouble in the future. Like conflict of interest, for an example. If any of you would be in our hospital as a patient, the other one will be viewed as a family, not the hospital’s doctor.” Peter says. “Is keeping you two on the record something you agree on? We can eventually seal that.”

“No, that’s- that’s okay with us.”

“That’s good situation with you guys, because you work in different departments and even when Dr. Rhodes is in the ED neither of you is the boss of one another.” sounds Ms. Goodwin’s voice and Will isn’t sure if it’s just him or if she is _not_ pissed at them??

“Yes.” nods Kalmick. “Although, we do have a ‘workplace relationship policy’ at our hospital, so I have to ask you to come to the HR at some point today and ask for two copies. Then, we will have it noted that you picked it up and that you are required to comply with our requirements.”

“Such as acting professional, keeping private stuff at home, zero inappropriate physical contact and all that, we know.” cuts in Dr. Halstead. “But we do have one question.”

“Yes?”

“We’re supposed to not fight.” starts Dr. Rhodes. “But we’re kinda known for fighting. I mean- if I don’t agree with Dr. Halstead’s approach regarding a patient, I can still fight him, right?” he asks.

“Not like fighting, because we’re mad at each other for something we left at home. Just honest disagreement regarding treating a patient.” clarifies Will.

“By all means.” answers quickly Peter. “I noticed that doctors bicker quite a lot and as long as you have your patients best interest in mind, go ahead.” the man gestures with his both hands and Ms. Goodwin turns to him.

“But be civil, gentlemen.” she adds, almost sighing, because _yeah, they really are known for fighting for their patients._

“Right.” the lawyer nods at the woman. “So as long as you pick up the hospital policy copies, even if you already knows the requirements, you’re both fine.” Peter smiles, so the doctors smile back and they nod, standing up.

“Alright, thank you.” says Connor, holding out his hand to Kalmick and after the man shakes it, Will follows.

“Thank you.” he says and nods to Ms. Goodwin, because that woman still scares him.

“You said you were dating for quite a bit...” she says, holding his gaze. “Can I ask how long you had us fooled?” her voice sounds curious, but not mad. She sounds kind of happy, actually. (Maybe nothing’s able to ruin her mood after she found out just five days ago that she’s gonna be a grandma.)

“Two years.” answers Will and he sees that Connor smiles at that, so he relaxes too.

“Wow.” they hear Peter and everyone laughs at his reaction.

“We should go, my shift starts soon.” Will says awkwardly and gestures to the door.

“Yes.” Ms. Goodwin gives him a nod of approval, so he walks away, in last moment stopping himself from pulling Connor or at least clapping him in the arm.

“Hey, so I can go pick up those policies right now.” says the CT Attending, catching up to Will. “Cuz I still have time before the surgery.” he adds as they walk into the hallway and close the door to the chief administrator’s office.

“You can do that before the talk with your patient?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to just leave it in my locker in C-T wing and I’ll bring it to you after the surgery. It’s heart valve repair so I’m thinking three to four hours.” Connor answers, checking time on his watch.

“Alright.” nods the redhead. “Today everyone’s gonna know.” he adds.

“That’s good, though.” smiles Rhodes. “Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine.” he winks and Will laughs softly.

“Back at you.” the man answers and yeah, okay, maybe he is happy about that. Because Connor is his and he does not appreciate any Intern Nurses, like Aria, daydreaming about his fiancé. “Have to go.” he says, nodding to the hallway where he’s supposed to turn to get to the ED. “See you later.”

“You too.” answers Connor, squeezing his forearm reassuringly before walking out in the direction of Human Resources Department.

* * *

Will walks into the Emergency Department and sees that it’s still not too busy, but he can guess that the queue is lining up, so he quickly looks around to check who is in.

There’s Maggie, of course. But she’s missing Aria - probably because it’s still too early. There’s Monique, though. Natalie is already with a patient, having Elsa with her. Will sees also Noah with Doris.

He knows that before the start of his shift, Doris will be replaced by Aria and Noah by Dr. Choi, and that April will join the nurses. He’s not sure if Dr. Charles is coming back today or if he still has a break.

“Maggie, what a beautiful day!” he greets the woman and she turns to him. “Hi, Monique.” he adds to the nurse standing next to Maggie.

“Hello, Dr. Halstead.”

“You look too alive and too happy for the ‘starting a shift in a second’ time of the day.” the charge nurse narrows her eyes at him.

“Can’t I _just_ be happy?” the Physician asks, frowning.

“Not at 8 AM.” answers him Monique with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Besides, you’ve been happier every day for about a week or something now. Talk, Halstead.” Maggie says in demanding voice and stares him down.

“I got engaged.” the doctor blurts out and Monique almost chokes on her drink. Will laughs at her, while Maggie’s observing him.

“You didn’t.” she says. “You didn’t even tell me you had a boyfriend, so where would fiancé suddenly come from?”

“Oh my God, Will!” the redhead hears Natalie behind him, so he turns and grins at her. “No, Maggie, he told me he had someone. And he’s rarely in his apartment anymore.” the woman tells the charge nurse.

“You’re engaged?” asks Elsa that clearly heard him, but can’t believe this just like anyone else except for Nat.

“Yep.” he smiles and pulls out his ring, that still hangs on the chain, from under his olive-green, casual shirt.

“Oh, God. You got engaged.” says Maggie and she reaches to take the ring and see it up close for herself. Natalie walks closer to them as well. “Natalie, did you meet the unlucky man yet?”

“No.” answers the pediatrician and she narrows her eyes at Will. “When will we finally meet him?”

“Soon I guess.”

“That’s like white gold, diamond?” Maggie asks, checking the ring form every angle. It’s a diamond cluster ring created with 14 karats white gold in an elegant shape. Classical yet sophisticated. Connor has the same one and Will absolutely loves it. “Oh, wait, there’s engraving here.” Maggie notices inside. It’s ‘C&W’ and date they got engaged. On Connor’s it reads ‘W&C’ and then date.

“It literally just happened a few days ago!” says Nat, because at this point, let’s broadcast this to the entire hospital, why not?

“Okay, wait a second.” Maggie gives him back the ring and takes a step back to give Will also his personal space. He appreciates it. “How long do you know this guy?”

“Um, five years.”

“Are you kidding me? And I didn’t meet him? Me?” Maggie asks offended. Well, she was the first person in Chicago he came out to. Maybe it was a bit cruel of him to keep something as important as his relationship with Connor a secret, but he was scared if it was even gonna work out at first, and then… they just kinda get used to separating their private life and their hospital life.

“Well, it’s not like we started dating the first day we met…” defends himself Will, because _someone has to_. Then, he sees Choi and April walk into the ED and Doris leaving, and there’s Noah saying goodbye to his sister. Halstead checks his watch and _oh_. “I have to go, I have to change for my shift.” he says, escaping from the nurse’s station.

“When will we meet him?” asks once again Maggie, not caring that he leaves as long as she didn’t get her answer.

“Today!” he yells back, looking at her over his shoulder. “Just look out for a hot guy with a ring like mine.” he adds.

“That is a nice ring!” says Natalie.

“Right?” Manique asks, now more alive than just five minutes ago. Will wonders if that’s thanks to the caffeine that kicked in into her system or if that’s thanks to his news.

“Who’s got a ring?” asks April, approaching her friends.

“Dr. Halstead.” answers Elsa.

“I got a shift starting in five!” yells Will one more time as he walks into the doctors’ lounge and closes the door behind himself.

He lays his bag down on the bench and opens his locker to pull out his scrubs when the door to the room opens and Ethan comes in.

“So I heard you got a ring.” the man says and laughs.

“I didn’t know being the hottest ED gossip was going to be so exhausting.” Will answers. And Choi would know, he was in the centre of attention too, when he and April started dating.

* * *

Connor truly hates patients that don’t want to get better.

As a patient, you get complete instructions from your cardiologist and surgeon about the procedure you’re about to have. You’re instructed about what you should and shouldn’t be doing before the surgery.

And Connor knew that Mr. Hayes is a smoker, so he instructed him (about twenty times), that he should stop at least two weeks before the surgery, because smoking before heart valve repair can lead to problems with blood clotting and breathing. Mr. Hayes each time assured him that _yes, he will be able to hold back for those two weeks._ Then, before the surgery- he said that he followed Connor’s instructions, but in the surgery... suddenly there were complications. They were barely able to complete the surgery and keep him alive, because as he later revealed he smoked four days before the surgery, _because he was stressed._

Connor wanted to throw his stethoscope at the man and leave the room, because how can you be over 50 years old and still that irresponsible? Why on earth would you lie to your doctor like that, if he repeatedly told you that it can literally _kill you on the table!_

Connor sits in the locker room in the Cardiothoracic wing and tries to calm himself down, because he almost lost a patient, and it wouldn’t be even because of something they couldn’t avoid. It was a stupid cigarette. Why would you even go for a surgery if you’re going to continue killing yourself?

The man plays with his engagement ring in his right hand. Rolling it around in his fingers and looking at the engraving inside. Fuck, he’s so gone for Will he can’t even believe it. He wants to kiss him and hold him in his arms and just lay still in the bed whole night, he wants to listen to his voice and he wants to tell him stories. He wants to just be together, be there for each other and it’s so unbelievably _pure_ love he was horrified at first. And now he sometimes still finds himself falling more and more for Will and falling in love with him all over again and he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling things like that.

And he’s not sure when exactly, but at some point he hangs the chain with a ring on it around his neck again and stands up from the uncomfortable, white chair he spent about thirty minutes sitting on and he opens his locker, pulling out the documents he picked up for Will and he starts walking into the direction of the Emergency Department, because he feels like shit and he needs to see his fiancé and his beautiful smile and hear his happy voice.

He looks around the ED when he gets there, but he doesn’t see Will anywhere, so he’s either with a patient in one of the med bays or disappeared somewhere on a break. Connor’s not sure, he didn’t check the time and he didn’t check if he had any messages.

“Hey Maggie, you seen Dr. Halstead?” the surgeon asks, leaning against the nurses station, when he sees that Maggie explains something on the computer to Aria.

“He’s with last patient and then he’s taking a break, why?”

“Just got some papers for him.” shrugs the doctor and Intern Nurse turns to him with a smile, speaking before Maggie can.

“Did you hear that Dr. Halstead is engaged?” she asks, voice shocked as if she’s talking about the greatest gossip in whole month.

“Yeah, I heard a thing or two.” Rhodes answers with a small smile.

“Connor, I know you liked him...” starts Maggie with apologetic voice.

“You liked Dr. Halstead?” asks Aria and okay, she’s too young for Connor to deal with, because she seems like she’s in a study hall in high school.

“I never stopped.” answers honestly the surgeon. “I mean, have you meet the guy?” he asks, almost whispering while leaning in closer to both woman.

“Are you gay, then?” blurts out Aria and Connor remembers what Will said about the girl having a crush on him. He’s not sure how she can ‘like’ him if this is literally second time that they talk _ever_ , but he’s not about to let her think about him as a potential future partner.

“Technically I’m bi, but I already found my one person, so I’m kinda that-person-sexual.” he says truthfully and he sees that Maggie is just observing him. “You okay?” he asks, tilting his head to the right side

“I’m thinking.”

“Yeah. That can be quite challenging.” he answers and Aria laughs at that, but Maggie just smacks him in the head with some kind of almost-empty folder.

“You interrupted me and Aria, don’t know if you noticed.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” the surgeon winces, because that actually is quite rude of him. He straightens, passing the papers he’s holding from his left to right hand.

“Wow, Maggie, you found him.” sounds a male’s voice though, so the nurse isn’t able to go back to her job just yet.

Connor turns around and smiles at Will when he sees him, and there’s Maggie’s voice in the background. “Found who?”

“The hot guy with a ring like mine?” Will answers, leaning on the counter in almost the same position Connor was thirty seconds ago.

And then it all clicks in Maggie’s mind, because Connor can clearly see the moment of understanding, but also a surprise on her face.

The charge nurse reaches to both man and pulls out the rings hanging on the chains from under their scrubs.

“You have got to be shitting me.” she breaths out and looks around. “Natalie! Nat, come here!” she calls doctor Manning and looks at Connor, when him and Will are softly laughing at her dramatics. “I know you five years!” she says to the surgeon. “And I know you even longer!” she points a finger at Will, when Natalie walks closer.

“What happened?” the pediatrician asks and Maggie just gestures at the men.

“Hey, Natalie.” smiles Connor.

“Hey, Con-“ the woman freezes. “Are you kidding me?” she asks and walks closer to both men, staring at the rings for a moment and then returning her gaze to the doctors. “I don’t know if I should be mad at you guys or congratulate you, but I am so happy for you that for now it’s the congratulations part.” she smiles widely.

“Well,” Connor begins and looks at Maggie. “at least someone ha-“ he escapes before being hit by the woman again. “Yeah, alright, you wanna play? I’m stealing my fiancé then.” the surgeon says and reaches for Will, grabbing him by the arm, but standing far away from the charge nurse.

The redhead laughs, but follows him. “You’re dumb.” he says to Connor.

“You’re the one that’s gonna marry him!” Maggie answers from the nurse’s station, trying to still sound bitter, but she seems more amused.

* * *

It’s not about being a boyfriend material, Will understood. It’s not about looking good in family pictures and not about being unproblematic couple without fights. It’s not always easy start and it’s definitely not an easy journey.

It’s about feeling those twenty different, contrasted yet complementary, feelings and about letting those feelings affect you. It’s about letting yourself feel so passionately, you can get lost in the middle of your apartment. About letting those feelings affect you so greatly, they can fix your entire view of the city or the world.

It’s about feeling that this is _this one person_ , and it’s about drowning in unquestioned certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all have some prompt for will & connor in this series, hit me - i'd be happy to write more


End file.
